


Chemistry 101

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: What happens to rubber when it's supercooled?
Kudos: 2





	Chemistry 101

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Fantastic Four.

Chemistry 101

The thought of freezing to death is always frightening to any human.

The body becomes cold.

The temperature decreases.

It shivers continuously in an attempt to stay warm.

Numbness and pain are felt.

The body may even break.

Nobody wants to freeze to death.

But for one man, that's exactly what was happening to him.

Shackled to a chair with needles piercing his skin.

His body getting colder and colder with each dose of the liquid nitrogen.

He continues to try and shiver but gets little progress.

The pain in his hand still lingered from when it was sadistically bent back and cracked.

If his jaw wasn't frozen shut, he would have cried out in pain.

Thankfully nothing was broken.

He was sure that the longer he stayed bound in the chair, struggling to breathe and move, it wouldn't be very long before another crack will be heard.

His mind becoming hazy and awareness starting to freeze away, the only thing he could do is use what's left of his will power to keep himself alive for as long as his freezing body would allow.

It eventually got to the point where he no longer felt pain, only the seemingly endless cold.

Despite everything his body is being forced to go through, he did not want to give in and admit defeat.

But slowly and sadly…

Reed Richards was freezing to death.


End file.
